Bernard Crépeau
Bernard Crépeau was elected to Parliament representing Anjou-St. James in August 2954. He served quietly on the back-benches during his time in Parliament. In 2972, at the height of turmoil within the Social Democratic Party, Crépeau announced his bid to become General Secretary. He had met privately with a group of six Members of Parliament who all urged him to run. He was overwhelmingly defeated by President Hilda Glass. Despite this, he remained a vocal opponent of the President. At the time of his campaign, he was easily the wealthiest member of Parliament. He was worth $2.6 billion. In 2975, he again ran for the leadership and was not expected to receive enough nominations to be put on the ballot. However, he surprised everyone when he secured 18 nominations, three more than required. Hilda Glass even nominated Crépeau. She commented that he was extraordinary strong for contesting the leadership against her just years before. When the ballot was conducted, he came in third place. Glass announced her resignation and Crépeau announced his bid to become the interim leader. He was narrowly elected over Magnolia Cayetano and Maurice Pompidou. Crépeau served as General Secretary and President for less than a month. He oversaw the election of Kim Mountjoy as leader of the party. Following his short stint as President, Crépeau opted not to seek reelection to Parliament. His wife, Jill, won the seat and retained it until her death in 3012. In 2994, Crépeau published his memoirs and parliamentary notes entitled Life of a Parliamentarian. The book was a best seller for 37 weeks. In it, Crépeau defined himself as a modest man with simple goals. He also outlined his "dream government" had he been in power longer. He also went on to explain why he never sought the leadership or a post in the cabinet again. He explained that because he outlived five of his eight children, he felt he needed to be a father rather than a politician. His oldest child, JP, died in 2969 at the age of 18 when he collapsed on the football field at the prestigious Ault Academy. A year later his second oldest child, Erich, died at the age of 17 due to a drug overdose. In 2983, his son Kenneth died at the age of 25 following a short battle with cancer. In 2986, Marc Crépeau, a senior at Bromwell University, died after he fell eight stories from his dorm. Toxicology reports later showed that Marc was drunk at the time of his death. A year later, his daughter Judith died with her husband and infant daughter when she got into a car accident. She was 31. His three remaining children all lived long lives. Sonja died in 3037 at the age of 79. She was a popular author and journalist. In 3046, Erin died at the age of 86. She was a noted actress. His youngest child, Nicola, was the last to die. She died in 3062 at the age of 95. Shortly before her death, she published a biography of her father which included personal details on Crépeau's life. She was the only child of Crépeau to get involved in politics. She served as Governor of Terrarokka from 3021 to 3034. Category:Baltusian people